Tentación
by AntiHer0
Summary: Zoro le toca vigilar de noche, como de costumbre. Cuando de repente escucha ruidos inusuales abajo- más especifico la cocina.- Encontrándose con su tonto capitán tratando de robar comida. Zoro en ese entonces, le propone algo al capitán, aprovechando las pocas veces que podía, a estar a solas con él. Yaoi, Lemon.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

* * *

El frío de la noche, le abrazaba, calándole en lo más hondo de su ser. Miró detalladamente como, la creciente luna, le daba de lleno.

Reacomodo su abrigo, frotándose las manos, tratando en vano de entrar en calor. Agarro sus katanas y se recostó , vigilando como lo_ hacía siempre_...

Maldijo por sus adentros, cuando su mente se empeño en divagar en sus recuerdos, centrándose en cierto capitán. Obligandolo a no dormir, apretó los labios, claramente disgustado.  
Entreabrió los ojos, perezosamente, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía a su alrededor, que era embargado por la espesa penumbra.  
Vago por sus pensamientos, rememorando cada momento- por pequeño que sea- que había compartido con Luffy, realmente él se había ganado su confianza con una velocidad increíble. Trató de recordar cuando se había encariñado con aquel idiota, y realmente trató de recordar cuando ese cariño pasó las barreras que se había autoimpuesto luego de lo sucedido con Kuina. Apretó el agarre con el que sostenía las katanas, molesto consigo mismo.

Para Luffy, era bien sabido por todos, que Zoro era su mano derecha, su primer al mando, y él único que lo conocía completamente, sabiendo de antemano las reacciones de él. Al principio se negó rotundamente al creer que él sentía algo más allá, que cruzaba el simple hecho de ser nakamas, para desear algo más.

No quería, _no debía_— se autocorrigió.— creer que aquello que lo embargaba al sentir la cercanía de su capitán, fuera amor.

Le tomó dos años comprender ese sentimiento, dos años que estuvo en su lejanía y lo comprendió. Cuando su sueño pasó a segundo plano y accedió a lo que Luffy les pedía en aquel momento.

Aquel sentimiento tan desolador que le rodeaba, le hizo comprender que el sentimiento que sentía iba más allá de lo que podía entender, habiendo sido tan reacio en el amor durante toda su existencia.

Agarró una de las tantas botellas que se encontraban allí y le dio un gran sorbo, tratando de ahogar también el deseo, el anhelo, que le inundaba en pensar en él.

—Luffy...— Susurró serio, mirando fijamente a la nada.— Estúpido.— Se autoinsultó, dejando caer su cabeza en su mano.

De pronto, escucho un imperceptible ruido en la lejanía. Se bajo del puesto de vigía de un movimiento ágil, en unos segundos. Reconoció al instante de donde provenía aquel ruido.

—La cocina.— Corrió el pequeño tramo, desenvainando a _Wacho Ichimonji, _abrió la puerta de una sonora patada y cuando observó al intruso... Suspiró, con una evidente molestia.

—Luffy ¿Qué demonios haces?— pregunto exasperado.

—Shishishi, Yo solo...— Comenzó a rascarse la nuca, sudando y a mirar a otro lado nervioso.— Ha-Había escuchado un ruido, sabes.— al terminar decir esas palabras, comenzó a silbar.

Frunció el ceño —Idiota...Realmente no sabes mentir.— Bufó.— La nueva heladera tiene una cerradura que la contraseña la sabe solo el estúpido del cocinero.—

Luffy al escuchar esto, todo gesto nervioso al tratar mentir, desapareció, dándole paso a una absoluta decepción. Zoro volvió a suspirar, cansado.

—Hoy cené en el puesto de vigía pero apenas he probado bocado, si quieres vamos y te lo comes.— dijo rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose inusualmente nervioso. Luffy al escuchar esas palabras, en unos segundos, le regaló una enorme sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos, solo a él.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con una enorme intensidad.

Luffy entrelazo sus manos, y comenzó a tirar, apurandolo —¡Vamos Zoro! Tengo hambre— mascullo.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula, no acostumbrado a tales cercanías, miro de reojo como Luffy seguía sonriendo y una imperceptible sonrisa se le escapó. Ajustó el agarre,disfrutando aquel pequeño tacto que le propinaba, conformándose por el momento.

* * *

Subieron en un instante y Luffy, en unos segundos se devoro toda la comida. Él pequeño, suspiró con una minúscula satisfacción, al poder saciar tan solo un poco, su devastadora hambruna.

Zoro, cayó en cuenta, de como su idiota capitán se encontraba tan solo con sus características bermudas, dejándolo apreciar el bien formado torso, con aquella enorme cicatriz que se plasmaba en todo su pecho.

—Idiota.— masculló, pegandole en la cabeza. —Estamos a bajo cero y sales así.—

—Pero tenía hambre.— respondió como si fuera obvio, poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, dándole una mejor vista.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que salgas casi desnudo?— Su mirada se desviaba a cada segundo al torso, incintandolo.

—Si me ponía a buscar abrigo, iba a despertar a los demás y Sanji no me hubiera dejado comer.— repuso con tristeza lo ultimo mencionado.— Por eso me gustas, me dejas comer cuando yo quiero.— chilló con felicidad, dándole paso a una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusto?— preguntó, interiormente encontrándose sorprendido.

Luffy le miró sin entender.— Si me gustas, como también me gusta Nami, Ussop, Brook, Chopper, Franky, Robin.— mencionó a cada uno, contándolos con los dedos.— y a Sanj..—

—No lo digas.— le interrumpió, mostrándose totalmente tenso. — No quiero que menciones en la misma oración la palabra gustar y el nombre de aquel idiota.—repuso molesto. Se acercó a grandes zancadas, y le abrazo posesivamente, en un impulso.

—¿Zoro?— lentamente le correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose extrañado por el comportamiento de su nakama. — ¿Estas bien?—

—Luffy..— Le susurró, aspirando ese aroma que él mismo se había prohibido disfrutarlo, le abrazó con más fuerzas. —Me gustas— Volvió a susurrarle, en un arrebato de locura.

Al escuchar eso, Luffy quedó como muy pocas veces, sorprendido. Nunca se esperó que alguno de sus nakama se lo dijera como él lo decía tan abiertamente, y el hecho de que Zoro, lo hiciera... El simple hecho de que aquellas palabras habían sido dichas por Zoro, lograban hacerle sentir una enorme felicidad.

—Shishishi, así que solo era eso.— respondió sonriente, correspondiendo con la misma fuerza el abrazo. El mayor se separó lo suficiente, para poder verle el rostro.

Apoyó su frente en la de él, mirando atento cada movimiento. — Te deseo Luffy.— Pronunció, saboreando cada palabra.

—¿Deseo?— Inquirió sin entender muy bien, a lo que Zoro, inusualmente, rió.

—Si Luffy, deseo...Como el que tu tienes al desear comer a cada instante carne.—

Luffy parpadeo, tratando de procesar la información. —¿Tanto me deseas?— La intensa mirada de Zoro le respondía por sí sola. — Yo... Nunca he probado a Zoro para saber si lo deseo.— Respondió con inocencia.

Una sonrisa ladeada comenzó a surcarse en su rostro, _''Al diablo con conformarse''_ pensó, agarrando con las manos aquel rostro, que le regalaba nuevamente otra sonrisa.

Y lo besó, lo besó con furia, encantado de explorar cada lugar de su boca.

Se alejo apenas unos centímetros, uniéndolos un hilo de baba.

—Entonces..—Suspiró, tratando de calmar su respiración.— Hoy lo sabrás.— Terminó de decir, uniendo sus labios nuevamente, extasiado.

En un movimiento apresurado, se sacó el abrigo, tendiéndolo en el suelo. Lo recostó con cuidado allí, mientras le brindaba una suave caricia al torso. Rompió el beso, para mirarlo con sumo atención, deseoso por conocer todas las reacciones.

Sus manos le sacaron la bermuda y los boxer, en un instante. Rozó aquella zona tan sensible, logrando un suspiro cargado de lujuria. Se relamió los labios, excitándose por completo al ver las reacciones de su capitán al tocarle su erección, y más aún que él comenzara a delinearla con sus manos, su cicatriz que se tatuaba en su pecho. La ropa, que hace unos momentos antes le calentaba, resultó una molestia, quitandosela en el acto.

Agarró ambas erecciones, y comenzó a masturbarlos a la vez. Logrando que Luffy se abrazara a él, gimiendo en su oído. El vaivén fue en aumento, logrando que el orgasmo de Luffy se aproximara, dejando escapar aquel liquido con un sonoro gemido.

—Yo... Yo deseo a Zoro.—pronunció entre suspiros, agitado.

—Aún no me has probado todo, Luffy.— Sentenció, relamiendose los dedos ante la atenta mirada, acomodándose entre las piernas y penetrándolo con el dedo indice.

Luffy tembló ante esa intromisión. — Lo sé, y eso me hace estar más ansioso, Zoro. — El pequeño, unió nuevamente sus labios, gimiendo entre el beso al sentir como Zoro profundizaba sus caricias, embargando todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de placer.

El menor, agarró la mano que lo penetraba, deteniendolo en el acto. Zoro, con la respiración agitada, lo miró. Luffy le sonrió como pocas veces le había hecho, mezclado entre la inocencia que él siempre portaba y con un deje de lujuria.

Luffy se acomodó en su regazo, agarro el miembro erecto, y de una simple estocada, se penetró.

Zoro soltó un ronco gemido al sentir tan pronto la estreches de él, sintió como el cuerpo de Luffy se tensaba completamente.

— Relajate. — expuso, besando el inicio de su cuello, dando leves mordidas, aprovechando para dejarle marcas violáceas, marcandolo.

Luffy suspiró — No duele tanto, shishishi.— le apretó los hombros con fuerza, y en un gesto enternecedor le besó la mejilla.

Zoro se acercó hasta su oído, donde relamió el lóbulo. — Lo bueno de ser de goma. — Susurró, mordiéndole nuevamente.

Luego de que se acostumbró a esa intromisión, inicio el vaivén de mover sus caderas en un ritmo pausado, pero Luffy a los minutos inició a cabalgarlo con viveza, sin tratar de evitar acallar sus gemidos. Zoro le agarró de las caderas, haciendo las estocadas mas profundas, logrando tocar con certeza aquel punto que lograba que Luffy temblara de placer.

El mayor, en un movimiento brusco, logró que su capitán volviese a quedar abajo suyo, deteniendo por un momento las estocadas.

— Yo quiero estar arriba. — Reprochó Luffy, inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Zoro le regaló una sonrisa cargada de deseo, y se acercó rozando su nariz con la de él.

— Ahora es mi turno...Luffy — diciendo lo ultimo, cargado de sentimientos.

Le alzó una pierna, acomodándola en su hombro y la otra pierna, le obligó a que le rodease la cintura y sin más lo penetró, bruscamente, como lo era él. Zoro lo sostuvo por la cadera, logrando que las estocadas fueran certeras. Gruño al sentir como Luffy estrechaba ya de por si, su estrecha cavidad, logrando excitarlo en demasía. Sentía como el cuerpo debajo suyo se vendría pronto, lo sabía.

Con su mano libre buscó el miembro de su capitán, empezando a masturbarlo, logrando que el placer se duplicara para él. Y pronto...El orgasmo se presentó al unisono, Zoro viniendose en Luffy, logrando que sintiera el calor del espeso semen dentro suyo. Y luffy, manchando ambos torsos.

Zoro salió con parsimonia, tratando de recomponer su respiración agitada. Miró de soslayo como Luffy miraba curioso la mancha que tenía en su pecho.

— Limpiate o quedará pegajoso.— Luffy le miró y dirigió su mirada a la mancha que tenia él, con curiosidad palpable, tocó con las yemas del dedo el aún espeso semen y lo relamió ante la atenta mirada de Zoro.

— Sabe mal. — respondió con un gesto total de asco, se acercó a Zoro, dejando nulo espacio entre ellos y le abrazó por el cuello. — Zoro sabe mucho mejor. — dijo en susurro, rozando sus labios. El mayor disminuyó la distancia y le besó castamente, con sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron, Luffy dio un respingo. — Quiero y deseo a Zoro. —le sonrió. — y mucho.— afirmó, reanudando el abrazo con fuerzas. Por unos escasos segundos Zoro se sorprendió, y luego, le correspondió el abrazo sin poder evitar una minúscula sonrisa.

— Idiota. —

De pronto, el abrazo por parte de Luffy perdió fuerzas y se pudo escuchar como este comenzaba a roncar, interrumpiendo el augusto silencio que había hace unos minutos atrás. Lo recostó en el piso, buscando a su alrededor alguna de las toallas que siempre habían en aquel lugar y limpió ambos torsos.

Se sentó a su lado, siguiendo desnudo, y miró con detalle la paz que se mostraba en el rostro de Luffy. Rozó su mejilla con los nudillos y acomodo unos mechones atrás de la oreja.

—Carne..— murmuró entre sueños, logrando que el mayor suspirase, Luffy siempre seguiría siendo el mismo — Zoro..— volvió a murmurar, llamándolo en sueños.

Ladeó una sonrisa y entrelazo sus manos, sintiendo como inconscientemente el menor apretaba levemente el agarre. Miró como los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a adentrarse en la habitación, dándole de lleno.

Y lo supo. Supo que desde hoy Luffy sería suyo completamente. Sin tener que controlar sus sentimientos o deseando por más

_Porque ciertamente conformarse no era algo típico de él._

* * *

Acá esta mi tercer fic de esta adorable pareja :3 ¡Espero que les guste! Y bueno el lemon, fail(?) Desde ya muchas gracias si comentan- realmente me harían muy feliz si dejan un review.- y también gracias por leer este fic que se me ocurrió hace unos días c:

¡Un saludo!


End file.
